The instant invention relates to a stirrup strap and a fastener for allowing adjustment of the length of the strap.
Because horse riders can vary as to their leg length, it is desirable to have the stirrups of a saddle adjustable in distance from the seat of the saddle. In the past, several different methods have been used to achieve adjustment of the stirrups.
U.S. Pat. No. 696,259 to Owens discloses a cinch strap, rather than a stirrup strap, having a series of perforations adapted to receive a stem 14. This is a different construction than Applicant's invention which has a fastener riveted to the stirrup strap and a small locking strap.
A girth buckle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,739 to Stubben, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,324090 to Nix. The use of buckles on riding equipment is also disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 745,440 to Horning and U.S. Pat. No. 438,477 to Hartmann. The buckles of these references are different than Applicant's fastener which uses a locking leather strap. Also, these references do not disclose an adjustable stirrup strap.
A stirrup adjusting and locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,465. The locking device disclosed is much more complicated than Applicant's stirrup strap and fastener.
A fastener for a stirrup strap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,623 to Perry. The fastener has prongs 22 and 24 which fit into holes in the strap. A projection 26 seeks to prevent accidental removal of the prongs from the selected holes. A locking mechanism or strap as Applicant provides is not disclosed. Accidental removal of the fastener of Perry would seem more likely with leather wear and the passage of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,712 to Horst discloses a stirrup buckle including a locking slide 30. Such an arrangement is more complex than Applicant's locking strap.
A junior stirrups attachment for an adult sized saddle is shown in Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,834. The patent does disclose a locking thong 10, which is secured differently than Applicant's invention. The thong 10 must be passed through three holes 9 in the strap and then fed back under itself to be secure. This can be quite a clumsy and time-consuming procedure.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an adjustable stirrup strap and fastener which can be quickly and securely adjusted to the desired length.
It is also an object of the instant invention to provide a fastener for a stirrup strap which can be inexpensively manufactured without an expensive and complicated locking mechanism.